<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veil of Perception by chaoschameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773677">Veil of Perception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoschameleon/pseuds/chaoschameleon'>chaoschameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Burn, Tom just needs a hug tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoschameleon/pseuds/chaoschameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry meets Tom Riddle, the boy is seen mysteriously controlling a rogue Dementor. </p>
<p>Harry is quickly intrigued by the boy and seeks to learn more about him whilst unlocking his own magical power along the way.</p>
<p>With evil forces at work behind the scenes and Gellert Grindelwald’s rise to power brewing on the horizon, Harry is determined to unravel the mystery that is Tom Marvolo Riddle—and he’ll do whatever it takes to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Veil of Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I promise I’m still working on the West Side Story fic, but this story idea came to me at like 4am and I kept thinking about it, so of course I had to write it! I’m planning on this having a pretty in depth plot, and I have a lot of ideas for it so far, so this should be interesting ;) </p>
<p>This is unbeta’d, so apologies for any mistakes you might see.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t go too far, Harry,” Lily Potter called after her son as the dark haired boy ran off up to the hill to have a better view of the fireworks show that would be starting soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Potter family had spent hours at the end of summer wizarding festival, and after consuming an array of sugary treats and running around playing games at the different booths, the fireworks display would be a lovely end to the perfect outing. As the day was winding down, Harry had been determined to find the prime spot to watch the show, and the three of them had wandered all around until the boy had spotted the hill he was currently racing towards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry simply gave his mother a dismissive wave of his hand in acknowledgement as his small legs zoomed across the field before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just as reckless as you,” Lily said, fondly exasperated, as she turned to face her husband who was leisurely walking beside her and watching their son in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked at her and grinned. “Of course he is, Lils. He’s a Potter,” James said with undisguised pride, “And he has Sirius as his godfather.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily rolled her eyes and swatted James’s arm playfully. “The two of you get into more trouble than you’re worth. Let’s just hope he grows up to have more sense than you do,” she teased, earning a mock glare from her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure he will,” James said as he looped an arm around Lily’s waist and pulled her closer to him. “He has you as an amazing mother, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily laughed and allowed herself to relax in her husband’s warmth, walking slowly up the path with him to savor the moment of absolute bliss. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Harry was trudging his way through the plants and trees that were scattered along the way to the hilltop. He had spotted the hill from a sizable distance, so he hadn’t known how out of the way it was, but it was definitely worth it in Harry’s opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry panted in exertion when he was finally at the top of the hill. Perhaps racing up here wasn’t such a great idea, given all his activity throughout the hours prior to this. The boy stopped and bent over to rest his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his breathing had slowed back to a normal rate and his heart was no longer thumping like crazy, Harry finally allowed himself to look up to enjoy the view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw before him, however, made his blood run cold and caused him to gasp in sheer horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, at the very top of the hill looking over the rest of the town, was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dementor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its billowing black cloak and scabby grey hands combined with its intimidating aura caused Harry to cry out in fear. The telltale effects of the Dementor’s presence washed over him immediately, causing him to freeze. All remnants of any time of happiness in his life vanished, leaving him with nothing but the cold, terrifying ache of despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t move. He needed to run—find his parents and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out—</span>
  </em>
  <span>but he was frozen in place. The Dementor was approaching him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was going to have his soul sucked out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hardly noticed the tears of fear that flowed down his face in waves. He tried so hard to bring any positive memories of his life with his parents to the forefront of his mind, but it was no use. He was going to die—cold, and alone and afraid—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Harry heard someone’s voice and the Dementor halted, one scaly hand reaching towards him, so terribly close to his face. It stayed there for just a moment, the cold aura enveloping the frightened boy. Then, miraculously, it turned away, going back to where it had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was his parents who had come to save him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a choked sob of hope, but when he looked towards where he heard the voice, he saw a boy around the same age as him, rather than James or Lily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was taller than him, with dark eyes and hair. Those eyes, however, didn't seem to hold emotion like most people’s did. They were cold and stoic as they stared back at Harry, causing him to back up a few steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired boy didn’t speak, either, which was equally unnerving. At the boy’s side was the Dementor, whose face, although technically nonexistent, was an abyss of darkness as it looked back at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had said something to cause it to stop approaching Harry, hadn’t he? How could a creature as sickening as that obey an eleven or so year old boy’s command? Whatever the reason, it didn’t seem inclined to cause harm to either Harry or the other boy anymore, which was reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip and stared at the boy for a moment longer as the tears still on his face began to dry. “Wh-Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” he finally managed to choke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy actually seemed like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted by the sound of Lily’s scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“HARRY!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman cried out rushed towards her son, terror clear on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Expecto Patronum!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>James called out at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched as the silvery blue stag Patronus emerged from his father’s wand, charging towards the Dementor and driving it away with an ear piercing shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had never seen a Patronus charm used in a context like this before. He had only seen Patronuses when he was younger and his parents used to conjure them to dance around his room before bedtime, or when they were sending or receiving messages. The sight momentarily distracted him, so when he turned to look back at the strange dark haired boy, he found that he was no longer there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately upon seeing that the Dementor had disappeared, Lily pulled Harry into her arms and checked to see if any harm had been done. James came to their side soon after—frown and worried brows somewhat disfiguring his normally handsome appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Mum. Dad,” Harry mumbled through his parents’ multiple questions of concern, but appreciating their embrace nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth was a Dementor doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places,” James muttered once they had all calmed down somewhat. Lily frowned and nodded slightly in agreement, still clutching her son’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should leave,” James said after a moment of silence and turned to look at her wife and son, who quietly spoke their assent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they left, Lily turned to Harry, concern in her eyes. “Harry,” she said. “was there someone here with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should tell them about the mysterious boy or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he decided, “there was no one with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily hummed then took his hand, not noticing the way Harry’s eyes were fixated on the spot where the Dementor and the boy had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Harry saw before he and his parents were whisked away by apparation was the cold eyed boy slowly creeping out of the shadows where he was hidden.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the next week, the Potter family was kept busy. Harry would be starting his first year of Hogwarts, so they had gone to Diagon Alley to get all of his school supplies a few days before he was scheduled to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having heard numerous stories about his parents’ time at Hogwarts, Harry was thoroughly excited for the years to come. Sirius and Remus had even bought him a brand new broomstick—the newest model, even—to celebrate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purchase that excited him most, though, was his wand. Made of holly, with a phoenix feather core, it was beautiful. The moment Harry laid his eyes on it, he knew it was meant just for him. He could feel the power resonating deeply within it before he even touched it. Mr. Ollivander had even said that there was a brother wand, with a feather from the same phoenix embedded in it, which made Harry’s wand even more special in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all the preparations for the start of the school year, Harry almost forgot what had happened with the strange boy and the Dementor. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At times, he could still feel the chill that had swept over his body, and the feeling of impending doom and despair brought on by the cloaked figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of the dark haired boy also lingered in his mind, several questions about him swirling through Harry’s mind at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Harry was not able to find any answers as to why the Dementor was there, or who the boy was. He refused to bring up the subject of the other boy to his parents, but he was still determined to find out exactly what had happened that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James had contacted some connections he had at the Ministry in order to inform them about the rogue Dementor, but was met with laughter and doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed inclined to believe him, especially considering many people’s views on him and his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although James had come from a very respectable pureblood family, things had changed when he had married the Muggleborn Lily Evans. Prejudice was easily found far and wide throughout wizarding Britain, especially amongst the pureblood families and those in the Ministry. It also didn’t help that Gellert Grindelwald was on the rise to power, and his ideologies against Muggles were imprinted on many witches and wizards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, James was forced to resign himself to giving up on pursuing the Dementor encounter, much to his resentment. His concern, however, didn’t dissipate as he and Lily confided in Remus, Peter, and Sirius, as well as a few other close friends, who all agreed that something was definitely going on. Whether it be Grindelwald or some other dark force approaching, they agreed to be on the lookout for any suspicious magical occurrences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, on the other hand, was kept in the dark regarding the dark magic matter. His parents didn’t wish to worry him and ruin his Hogwarts experience, so they always talked behind closed doors and with hushed voices at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Harry knew that something was wrong. How could he not, what with the way that mysterious boy had somehow been able to control the Dementor?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t brought that part of the experience up, though, because he had a strange feeling that it was something that should be kept secret from those who had not witnessed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kept himself busy, for the most part, with Quidditch and packing for Hogwarts so that his thoughts did not drift to that evening, until it was finally time for him to board the train that would take him away to experience some of the best years of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chatter of Hogwarts students and their parents buzzed around Harry as his mother fussed over him as they stood on Platform 9 ¾. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum,” he groaned as Lily messed with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James chuckled as he watched his wife and son. “Let the boy breathe, Lily,” he said, but couldn’t help ruffling Harry’s hair anyway. “We’ll see him in a few months for the holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lily said with a sigh as she let Harry go and straightened herself. “But he’s just growing up </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fast.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He still has a ways to go height-wise,” James commented, laughing as he dodged Harry’s swipe at his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. “Oh, don’t tease him James,” she chided gently. “He’ll grow soon enough. And I just know he’ll have everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>swooning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sent Harry a grin which had him groaning loudly and covering his quickly reddening face with his hands in exasperation. So much for not teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he will. With a mother as beautiful as you, how could he not?” James chimed in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father is practically the most handsome man in Britain.” To Harry’s horror, his father then struck a ridiculous pose, probably trying to imitate some model but failing miserably. It was only a slight consolation that Lily looked just as exasperated as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Second</span>
  </em>
  <span> most handsome man in Britain,” a voice came from behind the Potters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them turned around at the familiar voice, all of them smiling as Sirius and Remus approached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>number one, Padfoot,” James said, grinning. He pulled his longtime friend into a hug before turning and doing the same with Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him, Sirius,” Lily shot him a warning look, already sensing the retort that was on the tip of the man’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Anything for you, Lils,” he said, completing the statement with a clumsy wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t flatter me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily, Black,” Lily quipped, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers to show off her wedding ring. “I’m a married woman.” James grinned and kissed her cheek in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it,” Sirius laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Harry had recovered from his prior mortification and moved over to his parents’ friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, Sirius,” he said, hugging them each in turn as well. “I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we couldn’t miss seeing you off before your first year at Hogwarts, now could we?” Remus said with an easy smile, which Harry gratefully returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Sirius added, a fond smile spreading across his face. “You’re going to make a great Gryffindor. I just know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to become a Gryffindor,” Lily warned, her eyes conveying seriousness as she looked at both her husband and his best friend before they turned to Harry and softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching down a little, she spoke to her son. “Whether or not you’re in Gryffindor, we’ll all still love you and be happy for you no matter what. Even if you’re placed in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin.” Her eyes shot back to the others with a warning glare as she noticed them stiffen upon hearing the last house name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Sirius said with a slight smirk. “You can give those slimy snakes a run for their money if—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sirius.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Sirius hastily backtracked, “Well, you know we’re always here to support you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry said with a reassuring smile. “I know you’ll all be proud of me no matter what.” And he meant it. Although his parents and their friends were all Gryffindors, he had no doubt in his mind that they were there for him unconditionally, even if he was sorted into Slytherin. He didn’t think he would be, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood there in silence for a moment, relishing in the familial bond they shared, before Lily spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get going. The Hogwarts Express should be leaving soon,” she said, checking the time on her watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The majority of the students gathered on the platform had already boarded the train, with only a few groups of people left saying goodbye to their families. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded and gave one last hug to Sirius and Remus, saying goodbye and that he would see them in a few months. The two men then stepped to the side so that the Potters could have the last few minutes together before Harry departed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Lily said as she pulled her son into one last embrace, her tone serious once more. “Please remember to be careful, alright sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James hummed in agreement, features also earnest. “Yeah, I know I got into a lot of trouble in my Hogwarts days, but… Things are different now. The times are changing, and after what happened this summer…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, dad,” Harry cut him off gently. “I’ll be careful. It’s a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily sighed and brought him into another hug, the barest hint of crow’s feet at the edges of her eyes. “We’re both so so proud of you, Harry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled and relished in the feeling of warmth that being held by his mother brought him, which increased as his father joined in on the hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Potters stayed in that position until the train conductor called for any last passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should go,” Harry said as he reluctantly exited the embrace. “I love you guys,” he said sincerely, smiling at two of the most important people in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you too,” James said, watching with pride as he and Lily waved to Harry one last time before he boarded the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be just fine, Lils,” James said as he kissed Lily on her temple as they joined Remus and Sirius once more and watched the train leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all four of them believed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe that was their first mistake.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Hogwarts Express was packed once Harry arrived on it. All of the train’s compartments seemed to be full as he walked past each one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the students within them paid him no mind, but others shot him weary glares when they noticed him passing. He noticed that a lot of those in the latter group of people were unsurprisingly from predominantly pureblood families.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter, though. He wasn’t about to let some stuck up purebloods ruin his Hogwarts experience, so he ignored each cold gaze that was shot his way and continued on his search for a mostly open compartment until he reached the very back of the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last compartment that had some space in it only had one passenger, which was a boy who was staring out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slowly slid the door open and entered, drawing the other boy’s attention to him immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw almost made him drop his luggage in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would recognize those cold, nearly emotionless eyes and those curls of dark hair anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the boy from the hill.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you goin’ in or not?” a voice at Harry’s shoulder interrupted him, making him jump slightly in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned to look at who had spoken and saw a boy his age, except he was much taller and quite lanky. His auburn colored hair was tousled, although not in a vastly unkempt way, and his hazel eyes seemed to go along with it. To complete the look, his robes were somewhat ruffled and his tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Harry’s gaze lingering on him, the boy grinned good-naturedly and then brought his middle and forefingers into a funny salute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian Rosier, at your service!” he said, then looked expectantly at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Er… Harry Potter, at yours?” Harry replied bemusedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he was a Rosier. Harry was never one to judge, but the Rosiers were a well known pureblood Slytherin family with prejudiced beliefs, to say the least. He certainly didn’t look like the quintessential Rosier, with his mussed up clothes and hair that looked like it had had his hand run through it several times, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re a Potter,” Julian said. Harry tensed, waiting for the insult that was sure to come. Sure, the Rosier boy seemed friendly enough, but now that he knew Harry’s mother was a muggleborn, that could easily change. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said, with no malice behind his words, to Harry’s surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let a smile spread over his face. “It’s nice to meet you too,” he said sincerely. He made sure not to let the relief at not being scorned show on his expression. It wouldn’t do to offend the boy if he wanted to make new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian smiled, clapping the shorter boy on the back before moving into the compartment and setting his luggage on one of the high racks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Harry noticed that Julian was carrying a fluffy black kneazle in one of his arms. It was staring intently at the odd boy from the hill, which Harry was surprised to realize he had momentarily forgotten about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was watching the others’ exchange carefully, eyes raking over Julian wearily, which went unnoticed by the latter boy. The dark haired boy had remained silent throughout the whole meeting, which unnerved Harry slightly, although he chose not to show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is Sebastian,” Julian said once he had traced Harry’s gaze to the kneazle and the other boy. “You aren’t allergic, are you?” A frown replaced his usual smile as he looked between the two boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired boy slowly shook his head, expressionless, while Harry said, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made Julian brighten again instantly. “Oh, good! He’s been a longtime friend of mine, so I’d hate it if he caused you two any trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down next to the other boy as Harry loaded his things onto the rack. When Harry finished and sat down on the seat opposite them, it was then that Julian seemed to fully take note of their other compartment mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the Riddle boy, aren’t you?” Julian asked as he eyed him, absentmindedly stroking Sebastian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause in which the boy stared at Julian with the barest traces of contempt. “Yes,” he said quietly. The first time Harry had ever heard him speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian stared back at him thoughtfully, as did his kneazle. “Cool. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, carefree grin coming back to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had a feeling that Julian knew more about the boy than he cared to say, but he knew better than to speak on it. For now at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being so close to the strange boy with the power to control that Dementor again reignited his determination to get to the bottom of what had happened, whatever it took to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Riddle boy had hardly looked at him, let alone acknowledge him vocally. There was no way he would have forgotten what had happened before, but his expression had never betrayed the knowledge of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddle must have responded while Harry was thinking, for Julian spoke up again. “D’you have a first name? Or would you rather just go by Riddle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom,” the boy said quietly, eyes focused not on Julian, nor Harry. “My name is Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Tom Riddle, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to as Julian didn’t seem to be the type of guy who got offended easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, the train had left the confines of the station and was about ten minutes out. Tom had turned his attention back to the window, eyes fixed on the hills and trees that lay in gentle curves beyond the railroad tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Tom had been able to sense Harry’s eyes on him, as he turned to look at the green eyed boy wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What secrets are you hiding, Tom Riddle? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought as he stared into those dark brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither boy broke their eye contact—silent questions swirling beneath each of their gazes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was broken when Julian seemed to take note of the slight tension that had begun to permeate the compartment’s atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re all first years, yeah?” He didn’t wait for anyone to answer before he continued. “What houses are you hoping to get into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slytherin,” Tom said instantly, surprising both of them. His gaze was suddenly intense, determined. It almost seemed to burn as it focused on Harry, which finally made the raven haired boy look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom certainly seemed like he would fit quite well in the Slytherin house. But with a boy as mysterious as him… You could never tell what would happen with him in Slytherin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already got that sorted out, have you?” Julian said with a laugh after a short pause. “Well, good for you. It’s certainly an… interesting house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s demeanor shifted back to that of control once more as he leaned back into his seat. If you looked closely, you could almost see the faint tinge of pink on the tips of his ears. Almost as if he were embarrassed at having revealed his ambitions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching the other’s eye, Harry frowned slightly. It was almost as if the boy were daring him to say any more on the subject, what with his eyes still burning into his gaze and the slight quirk of his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t take the bait, however, for he could tell it wouldn’t end well. He would have plenty of time to find out about the other boy at school, and he wasn’t going to ruin his neutral standing with Tom now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he turned his attention back to Julian, who seemed both amused and quizzical at the boy’s declaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? D’you think you’re going to be sorted into… Slytherin?” Harry asked him carefully. He didn’t want to seem presumptuous, but given the fact that he was a Rosier, it seemed pretty likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house wouldn’t be so bad if they had someone who was seemingly as nice as Julian was though, Harry thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian laughed, although Harry could sense the slightest touch of bitterness in it. “That would be expected, right?” he said, letting go of his kneazle to rest his head on his hands. “We’ll just have to see, now, won’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight laugh left Harry’s lips. A Rosier who didn’t seem to care if he got into Slytherin or not. How strange. “I guess we will,” he said with a crooked smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough about me. What about you? Is there any particular house you’re hoping to be placed into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with his family not too long ago. “Well, I suppose it’d be Gryffindor.” He didn’t miss the way Tom’s eyes traced over him intently when he spoke. “But I’m open to other houses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Julian nodded. “Your family is full of Gryffindors. But hey,” he said, raising his hand as if he were doing an invisible toast. “Here’s to the outliers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A startled laugh rose from Harry’s throat as he copied the motion. “Here’s to the outliers,” he repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a glance towards Tom, Harry thought he could see a hint of a smile there as he looked at the two, but the boy had looked back out the window too quickly for him to be sure.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harry spent a lot of time getting to know Julian throughout the duration of the train ride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found out that the boy preferred adventuring outdoors rather than being at home, but he didn’t elaborate and Harry didn’t ask. It wasn’t long before Harry learned to stay clear of topics regarding the boy’s family life, as his face seemed to darken ever so slightly whenever it was mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry also learned that Julian’s favorite subjects were Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts—the latter of which Harry favored as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, even Tom had chimed in when they spoke of the different spells and techniques that would be taught in that class. He seemed quite fascinated about the subject, and Harry was all too ready indulge his interests by continuing the conversation with more inquiries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he wasn’t sure of Tom’s background, Harry found that the dark haired boy knew quite a bit about several obscure subjects already. There was a certain gleam in his eyes as he explained the different powers of runes and various spell incantations. A certain hunger for knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever he and Tom made eye contact, Harry could’ve sworn he could see the ghost of a smile flit across his face before reverting back to its usual cool façade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That boy certainly was an enigma, and Harry was determined to figure him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they weren’t talking about school, the three boys spent their time gorging on various sweets that they had bought from the trolley witch and discussing whatever came to their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Harry had even roped Tom—albeit reluctantly—into joining him and Julian in a few rounds of Exploding Snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the Hogwarts Express had come to a stop at the Hogwarts Castle, the boys were thoroughly excited for what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, to Harry’s pleasure, Tom had warmed up considerably as compared to when they had first arrived on the train. He was still quite aloof, and they wouldn’t be considered friends just yet, but it was progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Seb,” Julian mumbled as he tried to corral his kneazle into a pet carrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom and Harry retrieved their things from the racks with the sounds of hissing and spitting in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was ready—trunks in hand, affronted kneazle safely stowed—the boys got off the train and into the Hogsmeade Station. The first years were then quickly ushered towards a fleet of magically charmed wooden boats that would take them across the Black Lake and finally to Hogwarts Castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look,” Harry said as he watched the older students out of the corner of his eye, “there’s nothing driving those carriages.” They seemed to be moving just fine, though, even without any horses or related creatures. With a glance towards Tom, Harry could see the boy’s head tilted to the side quizzically, as if he were noticing something that Harry hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have the time to question it further, however, as the throng of first years pushed the three of them forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, Julian, and Tom sat down in one of the boats and looked around in wonder as it began to move along with the others. The chatter of awe surrounded them as the other children pointed out the flora and fauna around Hogwarts. At one point, they had even seen one of the Giant Squid’s tentacles playfully reach out towards a girl, about to pull her out of the boat before a professor had spelled it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the group of first years had reached land and were met with a blast of warm air as they entered the castle and set their belongings down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wide eyes and gasps of enthusiasm were prevalent amongst the group as they were led through the halls with moving paintings of all kinds scattered about and staircases creaking as they moved positions sporadically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children were hushed when they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, and a man moved to stand at the forefront of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard had twinkling blue eyes and auburn hair that was brighter and more red in tone compared to Julian’s. These features were offset by the bright blue robes he wore with gleaming yellow stars patterns littered about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bombastic looking man clapped his hands together once before he began to speak. “Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmured greeting in return before the man continued. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I will be your Transfiguration professor. I am very excited to help you on your magical journey this year, and for years to come. Shortly, you will be called in alphabetical order by last name to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an excited buzz amongst the students as they whispered what houses they hoped to get into. Dumbledore stood there with a patient smile as he watched them, before he held up a single hand and the chatter ceased as he continued to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The house you will be sorted into will become a sort of family to you. You may look to each other for support and friendship in all of your years here. However, I do encourage you all to branch out and get along with those in other houses. Student unity is highly valued here at Hogwarts, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Dumbledore’s eyes roved over the new students fondly, before they landed on Julian, Harry, and Tom in turn. He gave Harry a wink, which he clumsily tried to return, and Julian a nod, before his eyes moved to Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened a fraction as they landed on Tom, who was staring back at him with no trace of emotion, yet again. Dumbledore’s gaze was pensive as he the two stared back at each other, seemingly in a silent battle as to who would look away first. The answer was Professor Dumbledore, as the man turned his gaze away and instructed the students before him to line up in relative alphabetical order to make things easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian sent Harry one last wink before he and Tom went to stand over with the ‘R’ last name students. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a sigh, a bundle of nerves jumbled in his stomach as he moved to stand in between a girl named Sarah, and another called Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was finally here, and about to be sorted—something he had looked forward to since he had learned to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of being sorted, Harry had no idea how it would turn out at this point. Sure, his family was full of Gryffindors, as Julian had said, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that was what fit him best. He knew his family wouldn’t mind if he was sorted into another house—Slytherin would take some getting used to, though—but the thought still made him nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the first years were led through the grand doors of the Great Hall, and were met with the eyes of hundreds of older students. Some of them were intently observing the new batch of students, while others looked very bored—no doubt awaiting the delicious meal that was to come shortly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all of the first years had gathered, the sorting ceremony began and “Addington, Nicholas!” was called to the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde haired boy nervously sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, dropping down low over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about a minute or so before the Sorting Hat called out, “RAVENCLAW!” and the room was filled with cheers from the members of said house as Addington’s apprehensive disposition disappeared and was replaced with happiness as he walked over to the corresponding table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorting continued in the same manner as the students were called up one by one and placed into their houses, with cheers ringing out throughout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, “Palmer, Sarah!” was sent to Gryffindor, and it was Harry’s turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulped nervously as he approached the stool that the Sorting Hat was sitting on. He could feel the dozens of eyes on him, and flushed under their gazes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, he could hear the mumble of a few of the older students from where they were sitting. It seemed they knew who he was, given his parents’ reputation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it was only seconds, it seemed like ages until he finally sat down and placed the worn out hat over his head, where it landed just below his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in the middle of taking a deep breath, when a voice sounded in his ear, causing him to jump embarrassingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, a Potter I see,” the Sorting Hat’s voice rumbled. “You come from a line of Gryffindors, yes, and you would certainly thrive there with your fiery personality…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shut his eyes, his heart beating quickly as he anticipated the Sorting Hat’s declaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“However,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it said suddenly, “you certainly are not lacking in a good amount of determination and leadership, and Slytherin could help you to achieve greatness and glory…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry held his breath. If the Sorting Hat was going to place him in Slytherin, then it might as well get it over with. But it seemed it wasn’t finished with him quite yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is your tenacity and unrelenting kindness that prevails. I see the goodness in your heart and the loyalty that resides within you, so it better be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUFFLEPUFF!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was surprised, to say the least, as the hat was pulled off his head. He certainly hadn’t expected that outcome, but he wasn’t opposed to it. He had only ever heard good things about the Hufflepuffs, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately upon arriving at the Hufflepuff table, he was greeted with enthusiastic cheers and several pats on the back, which Harry grinned and nodded gratefully to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He introduced himself to a couple of his housemates before silence fell across the Great Hall once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple more students were sorted, and then it was Tom’s turn to step up to the hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned forward unconsciously as he watched the hat get placed on the boy’s head. In the background, Harry could hear the soft murmurs of those around him discussing the Riddle boy, although the now Hufflepuff was too fixated on what the Sorting Hat was going to say to pay much mind to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wait long, for the hat’s proclamation of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SLYTHERIN!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  rang out clearly, and the hall was once again filled with chatting students. Although it seemed there was less cheering, and more of a general feeling of wonder and curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom removed the hat from his head and walked nonchalantly to the Slytherin table, which was relatively quiet now as they watched the boy take a seat towards the end of the house table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched as the Slytherins glanced around at each other before a few of them slid over to Tom to greet him, which he seemed to respond politely to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do they know about him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the Slytherins a moment longer before his attention was turned towards the front when Julian was called forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned as he watched the way Julian walked over to the stool in his usual carefree manner and proudly placed the hat atop his head with a sly grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, he heard whispers, but they came entirely from the Slytherin table. They eyed Julian dubiously, no doubt mistrusting him although he bore a pureblood name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at Julian, Harry was pleasantly surprised to hear the hat shout “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HUFFLEPUFF!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn haired boy shot up from the stool after the hat was taken off of him. He flashed a bright smile at the Slytherins, who were outwardly glaring at him, and gave them a peace sign before catching Harry’s eye and moving towards him happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy burst into laughter as he slid into the seat next to Harry. “Oh, this is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said in between laughs. “My parents are going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrified.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled amusedly as he absently patted Julian on the back as his laughter slowed down. He gave the Hufflepuffs around them a sheepish shrug when he noticed the concerned looks they were giving the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only a few first years left to be sorted—during which Julian had managed to calm down—before Headmaster Dippet addressed the students with the customary welcome speech, and then let them loose to enjoy their start of term feast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Julian said with a glance at the Slytherin table as he scooped food onto his plate, “looks like Tom got what he wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry replied thoughtfully. When he looked over at Tom, he found that a pair of dark brown eyes were already staring back at him ominously. They almost seemed to be boring into him, searching. Harry forced himself to look away. “Yeah, he did.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>